


Let Me Take

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5DV, Blood, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Choking, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadistic Tendencies, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: Dante wins a stupid bet they make and gets to do what he wants with Vergil.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	Let Me Take

**Author's Note:**

> Happy DMC5 Anniversary~!!

It's only the two of them in the dimly lit office, long after hours. Vergil stands at the bar, the frosted glass in the alcove behind him casting a faint blue light around his silhouette. The wall mirror, supposed to give an illusion of space in the dingy corner, catches the angles of Vergil's turned face.

He has his back to Dante, but he's been waiting. Posed just so, like a model in a photo-shoot acting nonchalant for the camera. Dante's steps almost falter as he approaches. He should've been prepared to be blown away; because this is Vergil, his perfectionist, asshole brother, who will take the outfit Dante jokingly picked out from one of his smutty magazines and murder it. Just to prove he can.

Dante's gaze roams up over velvety red stilettos with heels like silver daggers, up black nylon stockings, to a red lace bralette. Even in a tiny, black skirt that barely covers his ass Vergil looks every inch the dangerous devil he is. Just in a way that's 100% designed to melt Dante's brain. The smug curve to Vergil's pouty red lips says it all. He looks absolutely stunning and he knows it. Dante can't look away.

Stepping closer, Dante lets out a breathy laugh. He's the one who won their stupid bet the last time they played cards and got a little too deep into the whisky. But Vergil hardly looks like he's losing out. That gleam in his narrowed eyes is all superiority as he watches Dante hungrily eating him up.

Dante drops his hands to Vergil's waist, giving him an exaggeratedly critical look, trying to cover some of his excitement. His fingernails are sharpening into claws. 

"Damn, you're looking hot," Dante growls, licking up Vergil's neck to his earlobe. "You're mine tonight, remember? Anything I want."

Vergil snorts. His eyes flash with cold delight, and his aura is practically blazing with challenge. "Don't bore me with idle talk, Dante."

"Wouldn't dream of it, bro." 

Dante's hands venture under Vergil's skirt, and push it up around his waist.

Underneath the skirt and pantyhose, Vergil's wearing a matching lacy red g-string that barely hides his hole when Dante pushes him to bend forward. Even with Dante's hand at the back of his neck, Vergil makes the pose look elegant and controlled. It makes a pretty show of his thighs and ass. Especially his ass, shifting on top of long, strong thighs wrapped in black nylon.

Despite his cool facade, Vergil shivers as Dante trails his fingers up one thigh, tracing the black stripe that runs up the back of his leg.

Dante's stomach flutters in anticipation. There's something about Vergil's neatness that makes Dante want to mess him up. He's impatient. When they were kids, he'd always rip open his beautifully wrapped presents with the greatest joy at the mess, while Vergil took to unwrapping his like a surgeon.

"Still sure you don't mind me ruining these nice stockings?" Dante teases, hooking his fingers at the juncture of Vergil's legs, and tugging the fabric lightly.

"I intend to make you pay for this anyhow, so enjoy it while you can, foolish little brother."

Dante chuckles. He doesn't hesitate to tear the flimsy nylon under his fingers. There's not quite the satisfyingly loud ripping sound of sturdier material, but the sight of bare skin exposed through a roughly made hole, and several runs that have reached down Vergil's legs, is just as good. It's primal. Dante feels his cock already straining against his leather pants.

He grips Vergil's ass-cheeks, kneads them, then slides his thumbs into the warm centre of Vergil's ass, without bothering to pull the g-string to the side yet. Vergil twitches under his touch, arching into it just a little, relaxed enough to let Dante's thumbs dip inside and feel how hot and wet he is.

Dante takes hold of Vergil's waist again, pulling him away from the bar, and pushing him against the full-length mirror mounted on the wall. He doesn't want Vergil to miss how perfectly slutty he looks. 

But Vergil sighs in irritation and turns his head to avoid his own eyes. Dante grins. Sex in front of a mirror is one of the rare things that can make Vergil almost shy. Dante kind of gets it. He has a long history of avoiding mirrors, and hating to catch his reflection in any shiny surface. But in the years since they returned from Hell together, it's become a perverse desire to go in the opposite extreme, to always see them side by side. Vergil doesn't agree nearly often enough.

"Look," he says, lips close to Vergil's ear. 

Dante's eyes are glowing with a halo of red. He watches as Vergil bites down on his bottom lip, looking at the flush on his cheeks. Their eyes meet for a moment, Vergil glaring, before his gaze drops to his reflected body, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Watch yourself." Dante takes a hold of Vergil's hair.

With his other hand he tugs the buttons of his pants open, and gets Vergil to bend his knees a bit in those towering heels. Ass up, pushing his legs apart. Hooking the g-string to the side, Dante lines up his cock with Vergil's ass, and watches a drop of lube leak from him. His cockhead kisses his brother's hole, and Vergil shivers.

There's no tenderness when Dante enters him, impaling him with a groan to match Vergil's strangled gasp. Vergil is wet and relaxed, but not quite enough to accommodate Dante's girth without pain. Vergil shifts for a better angle, his hole clenching tightly around his brother's thick cock.

Dante looks up into the mirror, and satisfied that Vergil is watching, he begins to fuck him hard and fast. His movements are rough, frantic, rushed—greedy in a way he doesn't let himself be with anyone else. No-one wholly human. Because when he bites Vergil's neck and shoulders he draws blood, and his hands bruise and gash Vergil's skin. It all heals in moments, which just eggs Dante on.

His claws and teeth catch the bra straps off Vergil's shoulders, and Dante reaches around to grope at his chest. Vergil gasps and curls forward when Dante tweaks his nipples hard. Dante chuckles, and grinds his hips more slowly against Vergil's ass for a moment. He's never wanted to be cruel to anyone the way he does with Vergil. Taking him, using him. And yet he's never loved anyone like he does Vergil. 

Vergil's heart is racing under his left hand. There's no doubt that his older brother gets a thrill from taking the pain Dante dishes out. But right now, Dante's not concerned with making this good for Vergil, or pacing himself. He's already rushing headlong towards his first climax of the evening.

"Fuck," Dante gasps out. "Gonna come. Gonna fill your ass so you know who you belong to."

Vergil would have had a sharp retort for that if Dante's fingers weren't pushed into his mouth, smearing his lipstick. There's no missing the judgmental roll of his eyes in the mirror though. Dante is usually not the malicious bitch of the two, but it's too tempting to clamp his hand over Vergil's mouth and nose to the point where he can't breathe.

Vergil makes a muffled sound of dismay; Dante huffs out a chuckle that cuts off into a deep groan as they stare at each other. Spurred on by Vergil's seething, Dante fucks into him with quick, harsh thrusts, until he's shooting his release deep into his brother's ass. 

His first load is always a lot, and he can already imagine Vergil complaining about it later. For now, Vergil just trembles and squeezes tight around Dante's cock, milking the last drops out of him.

As he starts to come down, Dante lets his hand drop from Vergil's face. They're both breathing hard. Dante leans against Vergil's back, still slowly circling his hips, enjoying the twitching heat of his brother's body.

Irritation and arousal mix in Vergil's scowl, while Dante's hands absentmindedly roam over his heated skin. Vergil's cock is trapped against his belly by the pantyhose, and the nylon and lace are damp with precum. He won't try to touch himself, because Dante would stop him anyway. He also won't beg, though that's something Dante wouldn't mind hearing from his prideful older brother. 

"Mine," Dante says, licking at the blood on Vergil's nape.

"Yours?" Vergil pants, still managing to sound haughty. "You've always been mine first, Dante. Remember that."

Dante laughs breathlessly. He has to concede it's true. Vergil has never ever let him forget his place: stupid little brother.

Dante pulls out slowly, and looks down between them. A trickle of cum dribbles from Vergil's hole, and his thighs are wet and shiny with lube.

"Fuck... You're so sexy when you're a mess..." Dante pushes his cock back into Vergil's sloppy hole. 

Once was never going to be enough. Not when he has Vergil like this, to play with like he owns him.

"Get on your knees," Dante says, his tone still light.

When Vergil doesn't comply immediately, Dante pulls his hair and pushes him down. He still remembers the first time he got Vergil on his knees for him, and every time since has sent the same shiver through him.

Vergil looks up at him through his thick white eyelashes, lips slightly parted. Dante lightly slaps him in the face with his cock, which is dripping cum and lube. Vergil is used to his brother's kinks—and won't be outdone when he's in the mood to humiliate Dante—but that doesn't stop a look of plain disgust from crossing his face.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" Dante asks with false sweetness, keeping one hand in Vergil's hair, and his other around his cock, so he can circle the head around Vergil's lips.

"Foolishness..." Vergil mutters.

Then he closes his eyes, taking the head of Dante's cock into his mouth, and swirls his tongue against the sensitive tip. Dante groans, pushing inside the wet heat of his mouth. 

He grins when he makes Vergil choke and cough. Vergil's hands fly up to push Dante away, but then he checks himself, and just rests them against Dante's thighs. It's kind of surprising, but he is trying so hard to be good today. Honour before reason always was his thing. As the winner in this, Dante isn't going to complain about getting to use Vergil's throat. He takes full advantage, fucking in slow and deep. 

Spit soon runs down his brother's chin, and Dante keeps a hand in Vergil's hair, pulling him forward as he thrusts, burying Vergil's nose in his pubes.

For a while, Dante zones out on everything but how amazing Vergil's throat feels around his cock. He holds Vergil down until he digs his fingers into Dante's thighs. He's fighting the urge to tear his demon claws through Dante's flesh, and Dante rewards him by releasing him so that he can catch a breath. He's feeling kind of close again anyway, and he's not in the mood for just making Vergil swallow him. It's too neat—he wants to mark his brother unmistakably. On Vergil cum won't fade as fast as bruises.

Dante plunges into the twitching heat of Vergil's throat a few more times, before he pulls out all together. He switches to stroking his cock, aimed towards Vergil's lips. 

"You can close your eyes, but keep your mouth open."

A sneering smile forms on Vergil's lips. Then he tilts back his head, opens his mouth and pushes out his tongue, waiting.

He doesn't have to wait long before Dante's cum streaks his face. Dante still has one hand on himself, squeezing while his cock pulses. It's not as much as before, but still enough to coat most of Vergil's face, and leave a few streaks on his neck and chest. Their half-demon biology sure is something. It's probably the strong demonic energy that tempts Vergil to close his lips over the tip to suck away the last drops of cum. Dante's ego will say otherwise though.

He's feeling mellowed by his second orgasm, the edge taken off his violent desires. Dante might even be feeling tenderness towards his stupid beautiful brother. 

He pulls Vergil up off the floor, and then lifts him up with his hands under Vergil's ass, to which Vergil only manages a startled grunt. He's busy trying to wipe some of the cum away from his eyes. Dante walks out of the alcove, and drops him on the office desk, remaining standing between his thighs. 

Vergil looks good on his back, legs splayed, skirt riding up around his waist, but still partly hiding the erection trapped behind tight lace and ripped nylon. His lipstick is smeared with spit and cum, face flushed like his reddened nipples. A perfect mess. 

"Hands above your head," Dante says.

It's a simple enough order that Vergil just does it. His expression doesn't even change from that quiet mixture of weariness and anticipation. He's taking a breather while expecting the worst.

Dante finally tugs off his own shirt, and tosses it to the side. Trousers and boots follow; no underwear as usual. Shaking his shaggy hair, he lets out a content sigh, enjoying the air cooling his overheated skin. He also just likes the contrast of Vergil lying under him in that skimpy outfit, while he's totally bare.

His fingers lace with Vergil's above his head on the desk. The position lets Dante blanket Vergil's body with his own, gazing down at him. 

"You're so beautiful," Dante says quietly, staring into the hazy grey of Vergil's eyes.

It could've sounded sarcastic, with the state Vergil's in, but Dante means it. Vergil looks so good when he's dirty, down, and submitting to him. Not to mention hungry for more.

Vergil is used to Dante's praise, but his gaze says, 'Continue.'

As much as he tells Dante to shut up, he loves hearing how much he means to his little brother. Dante knows only too well.

"You're the only one I want," he whispers, brushing his lips against Vergil's. "I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you... Your hair, your cheeks, your lips, your shoulders, your hands, your feet." Dante moves down Vergil's neck and chest, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Vergil shivers, and his skin breaks into gooseflesh.

"Say you're mine," Dante demands, but Vergil just shakes his head. "I'll never let you leave me again." 

Dante pulls more of Vergil's torn pantyhose apart, hands sliding against the exposed skin, and tugs Vergil's dick out of his ripped clothes. Vergil moans, head tipping back as Dante squeezes and strokes him. He's been on edge for awhile, and Dante's careful to keep his touch too light to satisfy him. Vergil trembles, while Dante gives him one more smooth pump from base to tip, before going back to squeezing at the firmness of Vergil's thighs.

"If you wanna come, you gotta do it from just my cock," Dante says, grinning, done with sweet-talking. 

Vergil lets out a barely audible grumble, and Dante leans in to catch his mouth in a playful kiss. He shifts his hips, pressing his hard cock against his brother's ass, and then thrusts up deep inside Vergil again.

Vergil gasps, and his fingers curl into tight fists above his head.

Dante digs his fingers into Vergil's thighs, opening them wider as he pounds into him. The force of his thrusts makes Vergil abandon the passive position of his hands. With one hand he clutches at the desk's edge to keep his body in place, the other hand goes to Dante's back, nails digging in. Dante moans his name in response. 

His hands grip Vergil's thighs hard enough to bruise, and he forces him down harder, piercing deeper with each thrust. His weight presses Vergil into the desk, and his muscles strain as he increases his bruising rhythm. Vergil wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. They grab at each other, skin to skin, hot and sweaty and perfect.

He's pounding into Vergil hard enough for the desk to skid on the floor, but each thrust is controlled. After already coming twice he's in no particular hurry to finish. Vergil on the other hand has been on edge for too long.

Dante slows his pace a little, and the way he rolls his hips has Vergil biting his lip and whining. He's already so worked up it doesn't take much more, and after a few thrusts Vergil is arching and tipping his head back at the intensity of his climax. Cum splatters across his stomach and chest, his cock untouched. 

"So perfect like this... so good for me," Dante croons, drinking in how Vergil lets go in the pleasure. "You're always the best, Verg."

The endearment has Vergil gasping out his name as he shakes through the rest of his orgasm. He's clenching around Dante, and both hands try to draw him in closer.

Dante leans in and crushes their mouths together in a deep kiss, and his brother kisses back ravenously.

"Fuck," Dante gasps, his body tensing in a sudden, desperate thrust.

His rhythm turns erratic as he chases his own release. Vergil brings his hands up around Dante's neck, holding him close. Dante buries his face in his shoulder, gasps out his name, and comes.

They stay like that for a few silent moments, nothing but their heavy breathing filling the room. 

Then Dante kisses Vergil again, slower this time, still staying inside him. "You're fucking incredible, Vergil–"

"Sweet talk won't save you now, little brother," Vergil purrs, no doubt warmly considering just how he'll get back at Dante. "Get off me."

"Aww, come on, the night hasn't even started yet," Dante answers.

Vergil definitely seems tired of indulging his whims though; as soon as Dante lets him up he'll probably go take a long bath and use up all the hot water. Satisfied but reluctant to let Vergil go, Dante pulls out with a soft groan. Still, he couldn't complain. Considering this started with a stupid off-hand bet, he ended up getting just what he wanted.


End file.
